


'Cause You Shine

by itneverleftyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of Allison and Lydia as well as Scott, mentions of Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform, stisaac - Freeform, stisaacweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itneverleftyou/pseuds/itneverleftyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has addictions. Some are reasonable and others are outlandish, but mostly, there's a recent one that involves making Isaac Lahey smile. Written for stisaacweek on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause You Shine

He gets addicted to things easily. Off-brand chips where the cheese isn't too cheesy or even real cheese, but it's kind of really good, the taste of soda on a really hot day where it's somewhere between cold and warm in his mouth and it rushes over his teeth in a really disgusting but settling way as it fizzles down his throat. He remembers the week when he ate nothing but carrots because addictions never make sense and nobody cared because it was healthy. Late night video games, books, addiction to cracking cases and piecing things together so everything makes sense and settles well in his brain. He's easily addicted to causing certain looks on Scott's face because it amuses him, to always making his dad roll his eyes. He's addicted to making Allison stop mid-sentence and stare at him like he's got three heads. Lydia? Well, he definitely enjoys making her toss her hair behind her shoulder as she tries not to laugh at whatever he's said. So it's no surprise when he finds himself especially fond of making one Isaac Lahey smile. Over. And over.

He can't stop.

x - x - x - x -x -x -x

"Stiles."

"No really, like, I swear to you. This thing was like, this big," Stiles stops walking and holds his arms out, showing him and Isaac glances back at him. "It was dude, don't look at me like that. It hurts. Do you realize that? You hurt me every time you dispute my stories." Stiles says, his voice loud and filling the hall as he starts walking again, catching up to Isaac quickly who side-glances at him, snorting a bit. "Anyway, you may or may not believe me but I know I'm telling the truth. You'll see, Lahey. You. Will. See."

"He'll see what?" Scott asks, his arm around Allison as they join them. 

"He's convinced he saw a frog that's about the size of you and I put together."

Allison and Scott pull the same face, looking at Stiles like he's lost his mind and the boy in question shoves his hands in his pockets, shrugging. "I did."

Isaac bumps their shoulders together, that slow smile spreading over his lips that's too contagious and has Stiles already grinning back in return. "You're crazy, Stilinski, but if you see it again, come get me, yeah?"

And hey, he counts that as success on both accounts.

x - x - x - x -x -x -x

"I'm bored, Isaac." Stiles announces as he plops down beside the curly-haired teen who has a book in his hands. Melissa is at work and only God knows where Scott is. Stiles more than likely climbed through Scott's window because the front door hasn't opened in hours. "They gave you a key and everything," Isaac comments lightly, turning a page with ease and not looking over at his friend.

"I know, but like, climbing through Scott's window is basically a tradition by now. Can't break those, now can we?"

"I suppose not," Isaac hums softly, and Stiles watches him for a second before catching the werewolf off guard as he plucks the book from his hands and tosses it away before laying across Isaac's body. Isaac, who has long-grown used to the boys antics allows it and begins rubbing his back without a second thought. "So, bored and you decided to come see Scott, who isn't here?"

"No, you idiot." Stiles says, wiggling as he gets comfortable, his cheek pressed against Isaac's stomach. "I knew Scott was out. I came to see you. Was gonna see if you wanted to go grab food or somethin'," He mumbles out, his body slowing down under Isaac's fingers.

"It looks like, to me, and I could be wrong here because you're the resident genius and all, but, like you came over here for a snuggle of sorts, no?" Isaac asks, a smile threatening to tug at his lips as he looks down at the other boy, who has his eyes closed and something between a scowl and a smile on his face.

Stiles rubs his cheek against his stomach and sighs. "I am a genius and I did come over for food but holy shit this is nice, you have like, god-like fingers, okay, just keep rubbing my back and I'll forgive you for starving me."

Isaac grins and Stiles catches the end of it as he opens his eyes, and yes, this feeds his addiction well. "Right, I'm starving you." Isaac says, his fingers stilling on Stiles' back. "I didn't say stop," He whines and nips at Isaac's stomach playfully. The grin widens and Stiles feels more accomplished than he has in weeks.

x - x - x - x -x -x -x

"Scott asked me if I'm dating his best friend since he came home and found us 'canoodling'," Isaac says in a form of greeting as he leans against the locker beside Stiles'. Stiles, who has his head buried into his locker, hits his head as he flails and pulls back, spinning to his friend. "Whoa, okay, one? One, let's revisit that conversation about sneaking up on me. Two, he said canoodling? Like actually said it? And three, we would so be the cutest couple ever. He's probably like, just, worried that we'd replace he and Allison in the cute couple department. We'd so get that page in the yearbook."

Isaac cocks his head to the side and smiles without thinking and Stiles smiles back, and it's not until he's alone much later at home that he stops and realizes neither of them freaked out about the idea of people thinking they're dating.

And Isaac smiled.

Isaac smiled at the idea.

It settles something fluttering in his stomach, the kind of flutters he used to get with Lydia but somehow more. He's torn between puking and dancing.

In the end, he cha cha's around the living room until his dad opens the front door and they stare at each other in a for a solid minute before the sheriff rolls his eyes and asks what's for dinner, a smile on his lips.

x - x - x - x -x -x -x

It's two weeks later and Stiles can't sleep. The house is empty, the quiet ringing too loudly in his ears and finally, he finds himself getting up and pulling clothes on, his fingers taking ahold of his keys before he even decides where he's going. But once he's in the Jeep, he takes the familiar drive to the McCall residence. He parks by the curb, his eyes taking in the place as he gets out and pockets his keys. Walking around the yard, he passes Scott's window and goes to where Isaac's is. He's never done this before.

He's never climbed into another window other than Scott's and it stirs up the butterflies that have taken residence over in his stomach. Ignoring them, he jumps up and takes ahold of the branch and swings up, his leg catching and he pulls himself up until he's sitting on the branch. Scooting along it, he finds his footing on the roof and carefully makes his way to the window. It's not locked and he wonders if Isaac leaves it open all the time. Does he have someone who regularly climbs through his window? It leaves him bubbling with jealousy as he pushes the window open. 

He climbs in, thinking about how Isaac would tell him if there was someone. He's so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice the werewolf in question sitting up in his bed, watching Stiles swing his leg over before he knocks into the dresser and yelps before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Wrong room, perhaps?" Isaac draws softly and when Stiles whirls around, he's met with the appearance of messy curls and his arms behind his head as he sits up, back against the headboard and Stiles wants to rush over and kiss him. Kiss him everywhere.

Kiss him until Isaac can't breathe and no, that's not a new thing. Recent, yes, but not new. Not after weeks of having these thoughts. His heart stutters a bit and he hopes Isaac plays it off as at being caught. "Nah." Stiles mumbles and kicks off his shoes before walking over and climbing into bed beside Isaac without hesitating or asking. Isaac pushes the covers back and the boy settles in, curled against his side, legs thrown with Isaac's and head against his chest. 

They both breathe a little easier.

"I thought you only climbed into Scott's window. Tradition and all. Can't go breaking it, right?" Isaac mumbles words from a way earlier conversation, as he begins brushing his fingers through Stiles' hair, who hums, smiles and looks up at him. "Shut up." He says quietly.

"Great come back from one Stiles Stilinski. I'm shocked." Isaac pulls him closer. "You okay?" He wonders out loud, being serious now.

Stiles nods as he fights to keep his eyes open. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just — just..." Lonely. Missed you. Wanted your arms around me. Needed to see you. Needed to touch you. He could say all of those things and they could stop dancing. If Isaac is even dancing with him. Instead he says. "Breaking traditions is sometimes an act of character growth."  
  
Isaac breathes out and Stiles breathes in, they lock eyes and neither of them say anything else. But they smile and Stiles swears he could get used to falling asleep like that.

x - x - x - x -x -x -x

He can't stand it anymore. He can't. He swears he's moments from exploding every time his and Isaac's eyes meet. Every single time they share a glance and there's that smile that has Stiles wrapped and turned and twisted and completely captured. He is Isaac's without even really officially being Isaac's and it's making him kind of crazy. They're not together though everybody calls them each other's boyfriends. They're not together even though they've been randomly holding hands and snuggling whenever they can. They're not together even though every time Isaac walks up behind him, his arms end up around Stiles' waist and Stiles never fails to lean back against him. And he never fails to feel like, wow, he _fits_ with someone. 

"You're quiet," Isaac points out at lunch, his fingers tugging a fry off of Stiles' plate and into his mouth. "And you're letting me steal your food so I assume something's wrong."  
  
Stiles jerks from his thoughts and peers at the other boy, eyebrows raised and mouth parted as he thinks of something to say but all Stiles can think about is how beautiful Isaac is and like, how he longs to wrap his fingers into those curls and kiss those cherry red lips and lay his head on Isaac's chest and do lame things like simply listening to his heart beat because it's sort of amazing.

"So is there? Something wrong, I mean?" 

He shakes his head quickly but a moment later he nods a few times and Isaac stops attacking his plate and turns to give Stiles his full attention. "So which is it?"

"Yes. No, I mean no, not really. Nothing's wrong, really. I'm just. I really. I can't. I. Well, you see, there's like, this thing happening. Okay? Just you can't run when I say it because I'll have to chase you and you have longer legs than me and like, I mean, I would because I like you and want to be with you and if chasing you is what I have to do to make you see well, then, I guess I'll have to do that but that's the thing, I just. I just want to be able to call you mine, I like you. I like you so much and it came out of nowhere and I never planned on this, on liking you, or anybody else during high school for that matter and then you happened and all I want is you and to kiss you and hold your hand and walk you to class and eat lunch with you and hide you in my closet when my dad comes home too early and you're smiling wow, you're smiling. That's another thing, like, I've become really incredibly addicted to making you smile. You're beautifu—" Stiles groans softly as Isaac presses his smile gently against his own. The kiss is all smiles and teeth and he's really, really okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting here, so I hope it all works out well. This is also my first stisaac fic! (Also my first official posted Teen Wolf fic, I think...) I've got another one in the works. I really hope I did both Isaac and Stiles justice. Hope you enjoy it! :) 
> 
> Find me here [on tumblr](http://orgetagrip.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
